Star Struck
by nju87
Summary: Kyoko ventures into a new role bringing about the realization of a new passion and the development of a new relationship with the one man who has wanted her the most.  But nobody said it would be easy. Any of it.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Prologue**

Sho Fuwa was just waking from a short night's sleep. Mimori had somehow found out that he was attending a very important party that had to do with creating new connections for music ventures and she managed to sneak in and stay by his side the entire night. He hated clingy girls and she was not an exception, if only she weren't part of the same agency. Not only did she make it impossible to look credible to any of the producers and music directors that were visiting from the US, she also made it completely impossible for him to flirt and find some pretty women that night. Needless to say, he was tired and was not in a very good mood this morning.

He got up and quickly got dressed and ready for his day and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen where he found Shoko already sitting down with a cup of coffee to start the day.

"Good morning Shoko-san." He grumbled and he walked towards the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Sho. I see someone managed to wake up somewhat on time. We have a very busy schedule today Sho."

"I'm aware, you don't need to remind me all the time Shoko. I know what it's takes to be successful in this business."

"Eat you breakfast Sho and try to be quick, we have to head out soon."

"Hai, Hai." As Sho sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice and some toast he grabbed the newspaper lying on the table and went to the entertainment section. He knew pole results for favorite musician of the year would be out this week and had to make sure he had gotten first place again. He couldn't let anyone beat him, especially not Vie Ghoul.

Finally reaching the section he was looking for, he caught the headline for the section and he was immediately interested and intrigued.

**_BIG DREAMS & BIG TALENT_**

**_NEW MUSICAL DRAMA CAST AND GIVEN GREEN LIGHT!_**

_After months of speculation regarding the casting for upcoming drama "Star Struck" the cast has finally been revealed by director Masahita Narita. Taking the lead, for the first time in a drama, is up and coming actress Kyoko. She will be playing the title role of Miki Inoue, the youngest member of the girl group the drama will center around. As part of the girl group actresses: Kanae Kotonami, Risa Miyano, Rio Nabatame and Ruriko Matsunai have been cast. Playing opposite the leading lady in the drama will be Shizuru Takagi, who will be playing a music producer who discovers the ladies and slowly starts to fall for Miki and Hikaru Ishibashi, who is known for being an actual musician and alongside his fellow band members , he will be the musician who falls for Miki and pursues her to become his girlfriend. This is the first drama for young Hikaru Ishibashi, making this his debut drama. No word yet on who Miki will end up with or even if it will be one of the two main characters announced by the director. _

_Masahita Narita is known for his secretiveness and unusual castings, however, it is safe to say, this drama has been the most buzzed about in months. To star an up and comer such as Kyoko as the lead actress is a bold and wise move and we have high expectations for her new title role. After dramas such as Dark Moon and Box "R," Kyoko has begun to become a household name. Masahita-san also announced that all singing within the show will be done by the actresses and actors cast with an official soundtrack planned to be released as well as an official album featuring all 5 actresses as their alter egos and together as a girl group. More information is expected to be released and an official press conference will be held in the following weeks. _

As Sho finished the article he was complete slack jawed and surprised. Kyoko would be a lead actress in a drama, but not only that, she was to debut as a singer within the drama and release a CD. He'd never heard her sing before.

Suddenly, a loud guffaw of laughter erupted "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha….Ky….hahahaha…o….ko….hahahahahaha…a sing….hahaha…er….hah…now this I cannot wait to see."

Kyoko sneezed.

Maybe someone was talking about her, well that actually wouldn't be a surprise would it. She'd awoken to a phone call from Sawara-san informing her of the article written about the new drama she'd agreed to do. She'd never considered singing, but Otou-san had made it clear that she shouldn't reject any offers simply because she didn't like the role presented for her. This offer had finally asked her to break out of the antagonist persona, to be a young girl, her own age and to not bully or show any malicious intent towards anyone. The fact that it required singing merely became a new challenge she needed to conquer. She was completely motivated and ready for the role.

She'd already begun taking singing lessons within the LME Actors Academy to prepare for the role. The fact that Moko-san had also accepted the role offered in the drama just made her happier. To have her best friend star alongside her and sing with her was exciting. Not to mention they weren't the only two LME talents to be featured in the drama. Hikaru-san had agreed as well and she was quite excited to see what he could do. They'd spoken and he expressed his nervousness about debuting as an actor, in a lead role as well, but was looking forward to acting with her.

Of course, Kyoko had no idea that was mostly due to the fact that Hikaru was more excited about the prospect of having Kyoko actually fall in love with him and not because he was debuting as a new actor. He had no confidence about that aspect at the moment.

As she walked the halls she ran into the one person she'd been hoping to see all morning.

"Good morning Ren-kun."

"Good morning Kyoko-chan."

"I was hoping to run into you," she said while blushing and turning her face to the side, "I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Oh, well, how about we move into Yashiro's office. That way we don't have any interruptions."

"That sounds perfect, thank you Ren-kun."

Grabbing her arm lightly and guiding her down the hall and towards Yashiro's office, Ren couldn't help but smile at Kyoko. He was so happy at this moment, he was sure his emotions were probably rolling off of him in waves. Not only was Kyoko finally calling him Ren now, but she had asked him for something he'd never expected of her.

Walking into the office and closing the door, they both took a seat on the couch Yashiro had in his office.

"What did you need to say to me?" He said, with that beautiful gentle smile that made all of the grudge demons run and hide in fear within Kyoko.

"I thought we should discuss our plans for….umm…well….for tonight." She was blushing again and Ren couldn't help but feel pride at knowing he was making her blush.

"Well Kyoko, let's start with what time should I pick you up? What time do you need to appear?"

"Ummm…8pm if I am not mistaken, but did you want to, maybe, have dinner together before Ren-kun?"

"I'd love to."

To say he wasn't excited at the prospect of accompanying Kyoko to the party for the finale of Box "R" would be a gross miscalculation. The fact that she asked him to be with her made him think he was more than just one step closer to it, but the fact that he also managed to convince her to finally stop calling him Tsuruga-san along with the new step in their relationship/friendship made it even more special. This was definitely a date, and he would make sure Kyoko realized it before the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone!

I am very excited to start this new story and to start writing one for Skip Beat! even more. I am a huge fan of the manga and have been for awhile and have recently been inspired by so many of you authors on here to write a story about Kyoko and Ren.

I hope you all like it. I will do my best to update as often as possible.

For the record, Skip Beat! isn't mine and we all know that.

Thank You for reading and Please take care of me!


	2. Chapter 1: Love Reaffirmed

** 1**

Kyoko was nervous.

She was nervous enough to be walking up and down her small bedroom for the better part of an hour.

Takarada-san had agreed to send her Miss Woods to get her ready for the night. Apparently Ren-kun didn't need her to help him get ready and if there were any last minute details he knew she'd catch them as soon as he arrived to pick her up.

She was excited to have the opportunity to be dressed up and made up for the night, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous.

_"Hmmm….maybe I am nervous because I will have to walk a long red carpet before going in? But…..I asked Ren-kun to come with me….everything will be alright, I know it will."_

As Kyoko's inner monologue continued while she impatiently waited for Miss Woods, her grudges were fighting a losing battle with her angels.

"_She's getting her important feeling back! It'll happen tonight! I know it will! She will realize the truth about Ren-kun and finally be happy again!" _said an angel.

_"Noooooooooo….we….we'll disappear, she can't make us go! We have gotten her this far, you will not win this time! We will be the victors!"_

_"Stop it! She has to get it back! You know very well that she has to. Besides, even you like Ren-kun, admit it!"_

_"Fine…..but we refuse to leave don't we?"_

_"YES!"_

A loud knock suddenly drew Kyoko out of her internal monologue.

"Come in."

"Kyoko-chan! I am so excited to see you! I can't believe I get to help you get ready for tonight! Not only is it the finale party, but it's your first date with Ren-chan!"

"Uhhhh….Miss Woods, Ren-kun and I, we aren't…dating….he's just going with me….as a friend."

"Kyoko-chan…..I don't think Ren-chan thinks it's just a friend going with a friend." She giggled.

Kyoko felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Now then, let me work some of my magic on you Kyoko-chan. By the time I finish, you will be the most beautiful woman Ren-chan has ever set his eyes on. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Ren was nervous.<p>

He had gotten dressed early and was already sitting in his parked car in front of the Darumaya. Tonight he would not be driving; instead, the President would be providing a limo to take them both to the finale party. He was certain that Kyoko didn't even know about that.

He looks at the time and realizes he still has to wait another 20 minutes before he can go in.

"Why am I nervous?"

He knew why, this was the first time that he would openly show affection towards Kyoko. He was going to let her know he liked her. He had to.

He kept thinking that he wasn't worthy of love, but all the time they spent together as Cain and Setsu made him realize that no matter how dark he had acted, especially while he was struggling to control Kuon, she still stood by him as his support.

His charm.

He knew that when the time came, he would explain everything in detail to her.

He also knew that she would be a bit angry, but in the end, she would understand why he hadn't been able to tell her just yet. She would understand what it means to do something for oneself.

Sitting in the silent car, he started thinking about how Kyoko had asked him to accompany her to the party.

* * *

><p><em>"Tsuruga-san!"<em>

_"Ah….Mogami-san….how are you today?"_

_"I'm good." She said while blushing and turning to look away from Ren._

_"Is there something you needed from me Mogami-san? Some…..advice?"_

_"Well….ummm….no….not advice, but THANK YOU FOR OFFERING!" she said, with a bow for emphasis._

_Smiling gently at her, he continued. "Tell me then, what can I do for you Mogami-san?"_

_Fidgeting and not being able to look him in the face, she started to reply "Well….you see….I…..well….I wanted to….ask you for a favor Tsuruga-san."_

_Turning to look at him, she noticed his smile and she continued._

_"You see…..Box "R" is airing its final episode in a few days and there is going to be a huge finale party….and well…..I remember you had mentioned when we had the party for Dark Moon that if I needed something or some help I could come to you and well…..I was wondering if perhaps….only if you have the time….you don't have to say yes….I will completely understand if you say you can't because you have some prior engagement and I would be imposing on your own time and…."_

_Cutting Kyoko off "Mogami-san….ask me what it is you want to ask me….I promise you are not imposing unless I say otherwise. Continue. Please."_

_"Well…..would you please accompany me to the finale party?"_

_"You want me to be your date then." Ren smiled._

_"Not date….It's not a date! I mean, how could I ever date someone like you Tsuruga-san! It's just…..I thought that since we'd also gotten closer and I didn't want to go by myself, since I know Moko-san is busy….I could only think of you. When I thought of who I could go with, I only really thought of you Tsuruga-san…..BUT IF YOU CAN'T….it's ok." She turned away again with a deep blush on her cheeks. _

_"I would gladly accompany you. But….I have one small favor to ask of you."_

_With a wide smile and gleaming eyes, she looked at Ren "Yes?"_

_"You have to call me Ren from now on."_

_Kyoko's eyes opened wide and she gaped "But….I…..I can't! I'm your kohai! I can't do that!"_

_"Please do. We're not just acquaintances anymore. We have spent time together outside of work on many occasions. You and I have gotten to know each other very well. We're more than that, aren't we?"_

_"Well…yes, we aren't just acquaintances anymore, but…."_

_"But nothing. I want you to call me Ren. Now my one question is, can I also call you by your name and not just Mogami-san?"_

_"You can call me Kyoko-chan..."she said with a blush, "but Ren-san…."_

_"San? If I can call you Kyoko-chan, you could at least call me Ren-kun, can't you?" Suddenly, Kyoko was being subjected to those puppy dog eyes Ren was so good at making when they were Cain and Setsuka._

_"Ren-kun."_

_"Good. Now tell me about the party."_

* * *

><p>Coming back to present day, Ren looked at his watch and noticed he was about 1 minute away from the time they'd agreed to.<p>

Quickly getting out of his car, he made his way to the door and knocked.

The Okami-san opened the door, "Good evening Tsuruga-san."

"Good evening. I am here to pick up Kyoko."

"Oh yes, please, do come in. I am going to go upstairs and see if she is ready now. I'll be right back Tsuruga-san, please take a seat while I return."

"Thank you."

Turning to look to his left he noticed Taisho looking straight at him. Needless to say he always felt nervous around the man and today was no exception.

"Good evening, sir."

"Hmmm."

Turning to look at the wall instead, he suddenly heard him speak.

"Take good care of her tonight and do not bring her back too late, even if it is a formal event."

Looking at him, Ren gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course sir, I would never dream of bringing her too late."

Hearing footsteps coming, he turned to the staircase.

"She will be right down. Miss Woods is just helping her put on her shoes."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't any problem dear."

Once again footsteps could be heard and they both turned.

"Ren-chan!"

"Miss Woods. How are you?"

"What have I said about calling me Miss Woods!"

Ren gave her a devastating smile and she suddenly stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not getting off that easy! That's beside the point right now though. Kyoko-chan will be right down! She looks so beautiful and elegant! I think you're going to be the luckiest man tonight with a beautiful girl like that on your arm Ren-chan!"

"I wouldn't think of it any other way." He said with a smile.

Hearing the click of heels, all three turned.

What Ren saw, took his breath away and in that one moment all he could think of was.

I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Surprise Surprise Everybody!

I hope you all liked the new chapter.  
>I was feeling very motivated and excited and once I started writing my imagination took off.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has added the story to their story alerts and to their favorites list.  
>I also want to say thank you to the three people who have given this story 3 reviews.<br>I had no expectations for reviews so quickly, so Thank You!  
>I read them and am taking it in.<br>I am glad you're all so excited and happy with the story and I can't wait to see where Ren and Kyoko will lead me throughout this story.

To the reviewer who wrote in spanish:  
>Espero que te guste el desarrollo de la relacion entre Kyoko y Ren.<br>Muchas Gracias por leer y aprecio mucho el hecho que le tomaras interes.

Check out those mad spanish skills...I am sure my parents are proud they taught me español now :D

I wanted to let you all know I went back to the prologue and corrected some minor grammatical errors I caught last night after I had published it.  
>I re-read this chapter before I uploaded it, but I might have missed something, so I apologize.<p>

If anyone is interested in being my beta, please contact me.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Love Discovered

**2**

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko walked out of her room and to the stairs.

She felt like she was about to lose whatever of her lunch was left. Ren was already downstairs and she was feeling really nervous about what he would think of her when he saw her. She hadn't even seen herself. Miss Woods made it so she wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of herself inside her room. She said something about it having to be a surprise for both her and Ren.

The dress she was using was truly beautiful. Apparently the President had somehow managed to contact the very talented and amazing designer Vera Wang to loan her a dress.

She couldn't get over it. She was wearing a dress by Vera Wang!

It was a mermaid cut, one shoulder piece that had draping over the bust and hips that joined on her left side in tiny knots with a beautiful flowing bottom starting above her knees and had a short train where it had additional draping and organza popping up from the bottom, all in a beautiful pale pink color. This was like a fairytale come true and she was wearing a dress made for a princess, she felt like Cinderella and it made her so giddy. She'd never thought she could wear something so beautiful and now she was about to walk down these stairs towards Ren.

Taking a step, she began to walk and as she did she could begin to slowly see everyone at the bottom of the stairs.

Ren was looking at her wide eyed, but she immediately noticed how he caught himself and provided her with the most dazzling smile she had seen from him to date.

She couldn't look away from him.

He looked like the most exquisite man she had ever seen. As she walked down the stairs she continued to think about how no one could really compare to the man who stood in front of her, just waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. This really was like a fairytale and he was like Prince Charming.

Suddenly, in the middle of these thoughts one stood out.

He was her Prince Charming.

She liked Ren.

She really liked Ren.

She didn't just like him as a friend, or an acquaintance or even her most respected sempai.

She found him to be truly gorgeous for a man. Much more handsome than any other she'd seen before and standing there in this amazing black tuxedo, tailor made just for him and smiling at her like she was the most important woman in the world, she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she loved this man and suddenly she gave him the brightest smile she had ever given anyone.

Inside of Kyoko the angels cried in joy and her grudges realized that Kyoko had now found love again, but they couldn't be angry either because this was a man who exuded such an enticing aura to them sometimes, that they could think of no one better matched for Kyoko either.

Looking into each other's eyes, Ren spoke first.

Not losing his smile, he said, "Kyoko-chan…..You look beautiful."

"Thank you Ren-Kun."

Suddenly two other voices cut in, making Kyoko realize that she had forgotten Okami-san and Miss Woods were still in the room.

"Kyoko-chan, you look so pretty….Oh I wish I had a camera to take a picture of you."

"I agree! But, seeing you both standing next to one another all I can think is of how perfect you are together! Look at how beautiful you both look and I didn't even have to work hard on making you look this ravishing Kyoko-chan! I bet all the other actresses will be jealous when they see you walk into that party!"

Blushing, Kyoko turned to both of them and bowed, "Thank you Miss Woods. Thank you Okami-san. You're both so kind, I wish I could see how I looked right now."

"You haven't seen yourself yet Kyoko-chan?" Ren asked with a furrowed brow.

"No. Miss Woods wants me to be surprised and not see myself yet. But I am sure I will see my reflection at some point. Do I really look ok Ren-kun?"

"You look more than ok, Kyoko-chan."

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and the Okami-san walked towards the door and answered.

"Good evening. I am here for Miss Kyoko and Mister Ren Tsuruga. I'll be their driver for the night."

"Oh, yes, yes. One minute and they'll be right out. Thank you."

"Thank you ma'am."

Walking back towards the striking couple standing by the stairs the Okami-san immediately said, "Your driver is here Kyoko-chan. I think it's time for you to head out."

"Thank you," giving the Okami-san a hug, Kyoko turned to Ren and said, "Ren-kun, would you still like to have dinner?"

"Of course. If I said no, I have a feeling that you would probably yell at me about taking care of my body properly because I am a professional."

"I would. Let's head out then."

"Yes. It's time we do if we want to make our reservations and to be out in time for your entrance to the finale party."

Blushing Kyoko turned to look at Ren and said, "I am not the lead role though Ren-kun."

"Something tells me you will be tonight."

Then turning to both, Jelly Woods and the Okami-san, Ren bowed and turned back to Kyoko. Placing his hand on her lower back he began to guide her to the door.

He turned to look at her face and noticed the faint blush covering her cheeks and he couldn't help but admire the beauty that she was.

The last time her saw her in a dress was for the Dark Moon finale party and then he didn't have the pleasure of having her on his arm, but this time he could admire every detail and not fret, because this time he was going to show her that he was the man meant for her.

The moment she walked down the stairs he thought he could die the happiest man on earth.

She looked so beautiful in this dress and her body looked amazing.

He wished he hadn't thought of that, but he was a man after all. A man who was watching the woman he loved walk down a set of stairs towards him.

Jelly Woods had really done an amazing job. She'd curled her hair and added extensions and gave her a messy yet elegant updo that complimented her dress beautifully. The makeup she had given Kyoko was simple and amplified the natural beauty that she held. Just some light pink blush, beautiful long and curled lashes with a pale pink, barely noticeable eye shadow and a strawberry tinged lip-gloss that made her lips look so enticing that he felt he wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to kiss her all night.

As they continued to walk towards the limo provided to them for the night, he was truly glad he'd gone ahead and made reservations at a very upscale restaurant that had a private back door entrance and private dining area for individuals. He didn't want anyone to look at Kyoko right now other than him.

Soon enough, they'd be walking down a red carpet lined with paparazzi, camera crews, interviewers, co-stars and celebrities and he was sure they'd cause a large commotion just walking in together. He wanted to make it clear to her that this was a date and that he wanted a serious commitment to come from this, before they had to head to the party and have a million questions asked.

He certainly did not want to answer them by saying they'd arrived as friends.

Getting to the limousine, the driver held the door open and Ren stepped aside, putting his hand out and grabbing hers he said, "Let's go Kyoko-chan."

She took his lead and got in first and sat, turning to the driver, he said, "Close this door first. I can let myself in on the other side."

The driver closed the door, walked to the other side of the limousine and opened the other passenger door.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is my job." He said giving Ren a slight smile.

Ren smiled back and got in.

Turning to Kyoko he said, "You look so gorgeous Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you Ren-kun."

He immediately noticed her blush flare up again.

They heard a door close, letting them know the driver was inside.

"To the restaurant, please" Said Ren.

"Of course, sir."

Turning to Kyoko again, Ren looked her in the eyes, pushed the button on his side that made the dividing window between them and driver go up and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of the evening with you Kyoko-chan. I have something very important to tell you."

He gave her the same dazzling smile he'd had since she saw him when walking down the stairs and she suddenly felt very excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am spoiling you all and I know it!  
>I am actually really excited about this chapter.<p>

I hope you all liked the development. I am attempting to try to stay as true as possible to their characters.  
>I would like to say that I am basing her acceptance here on the fact that the box has been unlocked, but she has yet to realize it.<br>So, this is her "aha moment."

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews since the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their story alerts! Thank you to everyone who already has it as a favorite story!

I want to give a special thanks to all you who are also author's who contribute to this site. You all inspire me. A special thanks to EmilyF.6 who is also a Skip Beat! author and who has been such a kind supporter of this story and who I will admit I am a fan of when it comes to her writing.

Thanks Everyone! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

**3**

The limousine came to a full stop and they both heard the driver exit. The door besides Ren opened, turning to Kyoko he said, "Kyoko-chan, wait for the other door to open, you shouldn't slide across with that dress."

"Yes, Ren-kun. Thank you."

Stepping out, the driver closed the door and they walked together to the other side of the limo to help Kyoko out. The driver opened the door on her side and Ren then proceeded to extend his hand to her to help her get out.

As she grabbed a hold of his hand all she could think of was 'Wow…..Ren has such warm hands. OH MY GOD! I called him Ren! No….wait….I didn't say it out loud, I'm safe.'

She then noticed that they were at a service entrance instead of a front door and turned to look at Ren. He immediately noticed her questioning gaze and answered what he imagined she was thinking of.

"I asked them to let us in through the back. I thought it would be best to come to dinner secretly since I wouldn't want anyone to see you before the red carpet. It's a big night tonight Kyoko-chan."

She smiled at Ren and they walked up to the door where someone was already waiting for them.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san. Welcome to L'Osier. I am Shuurei and will be your server for tonight. Please follow me to your table."

"Thank you very much." Said Ren and gently guided Kyoko into the restaurant. Both actors quietly followed the waitress towards a private salon.

"This will be your room for the evening. Please excuse me. I will be back shortly to take your orders."

Walking out the waitress quietly closed the door and Ren and Kyoko were left alone.

Making their way to the table in the center of the room, Kyoko took in the atmosphere of the restaurant. The table was long, probably more suited for a larger group of people, but had been illuminated by candlelight. A beautiful tapestry covers one wall while the room is painted in a light yellow color along with rich browns. Lights illuminate from fixtures near the walls and large windows allow for a beautiful view of the outdoors. She'd never been in a restaurant quite as elegant as this.

While Kyoko was immersed in taking in her surroundings, Ren had quietly been taking in Kyoko as she lightly twirled around the room looking at everything. Turning towards her he lightly touched her arm, pulling her away from her thoughts; she quickly turned to look at Ren.

"Kyoko-chan…..shall we take a seat?"

"Mmmm…yes. I'm sorry Ren-kun, I was just admiring the room. It looks so elegant and I have never been to a restaurant quite like this before. I feel like I am some sort of princess tonight. Here I am, wearing this beautiful dress, coming to such a beautiful restaurant to have dinner tonight with you and you're like my prince charming who's come to sweep me off of my feet and take me….to….your…..castle…." Slowly coming to the realization that she had said more than she wanted to admit to Ren, she slowly began to pause and an intense blush began to cover her face. She quickly turned her face away and began to walk towards the table to take a seat.

Ren couldn't help, but feel a bit surprised; however, he quickly walked towards Kyoko, quietly pulled out her chair and waited for her to take a seat. Once she did, he push her chair in, walked towards the other side to his seat.

Sitting firmly in place he looked at Kyoko and noticed her continued gaze off to the side, attempting to avoid looking at him directly.

Thinking back to what she said, he began to wonder if perhaps Kyoko might like him. She had just called him her prince charming that was coming to sweep her off her feet. He knew she was not one to say things she didn't mean. Even when she was a child she never once called him a prince. No…..Corn was a fairy to Kyoko and Sho Fuwa had always been her prince.

Maybe.

Maybe she did like him.

Maybe he should tell her how he feels right now.

That was the plan anyway. Maybe getting it out now would be better. They could come to a conclusion as to what they could do about later tonight. He could also have enough time to convince her he really did love her, because she wasn't in the Love Me section for nothing.

"Kyoko-chan….will you look at me, please?"

Kyoko slowly turned her gaze toward Ren and the blush intensified one again.

"Kyoko-chan….."Slowly moving his hand towards hers, which she was currently clutching together on the table in an attempt to make her nerves not get the best of her. Ren gently placed his hand above hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I….I wanted to tell you something really important. When we first met at LME I was very unhappy over your reasons for getting into this business. I always thought that one should put all their efforts into doing their best in their profession, but the more I got to know you and your abilities and as your passion for acting grew….I realized that my feelings were changing as well."

Looking at Kyoko, he used his free hand to lightly grab her chin and shift her face directly towards his and allow their gazes to meet.

"I started to think of you as more than a kohai, more than a friend. When we started filming Dark Moon I came to the conclusion that I wanted more than just friendship. That day you came to my apartment to help me find my Katsuki….I knew then. I knew that I wanted to be more than what we were. Kyoko-chan…since then I have had these three words in my heart and I have not said them because I thought I would scare you off, but…..you need to know and I want to be honest with you."

Moving his hand away from her face he moved it to join his other hand with hers.

"Kyoko-chan, I love you."

Gazing directly into his eyes, Kyoko knew he was telling the truth.

She knew he really did love her and she could help the blush that crept even stronger than before onto her face and down her neck.

He had just spoken the words that Kyoko had always longed to hear. To hear I love you come from his mouth caused her joy and sadness. Sadness because she'd never really known love in her life. She had loved Sho so much, giving up everything she could to make him happy, but he had simply used her and tossed her aside, not caring for her feelings. She had loved her mother as well, but she'd never once shown her an ounce of love. Constantly making her feel like she was not worthy of her love.

Then….then she'd met Corn. He had let her cry. He had made her laugh and he had been this ray of sunshine during a short time.

But now…..now here she was, sitting in front of a man who was looking at her with love in his eyes and telling her he loved her.

She'd never expected for him to say those three words. As a matter of fact, she thought herself to be so plain and boring that she thought no one could love her. She'd thought she could never love anyone again.

When she'd asked Ren to accompany her tonight, she never thought it would come to this moment. She thought that they would be going as kohai and sempai, but then he'd changed that when he'd made it clear they were more than that. Now just a few days later, he was confessing to her.

TSURUGA REN HAD JUST CONFESSED TO HER!

She knew she loved him, she knew that. She'd just come to that conclusion not too long ago. Actually, she had just realized it while walking down the stairs to come here tonight with him.

Looking at him again, tears started to slowly come down her cheeks.

Ren immediately panicked and lightly dried them with his fingertips.

"Kyoko-chan, don't cry. Please….don't cry."

"R….Ren-kun…..I…I….I lo…I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

New Chapter yay!

I hope you all liked this development.

I apologize for not posting yesterday, unfortunately I had an assignment due today which made it impossible to post anything last night.  
>I am in winter courses at my UniversityCollege and this was my big final.

I start official courses next week, so my goal is to keep you as up to date as possible before I get too busy.

Thank you for your reviews last chapter! I am taking them all in and I love hearing feedback.


	5. Chapter 4: The Start of Forever

**4**

Hearing Kyoko say those words to him made his heart leap. She loved him. She had really just told him that she loved him.

'Wait a minute – how did she realize she loved me? Could she have been hiding it as well?'

Snapping out of his thoughts, he concentrated on Kyoko sitting in front of him, tears continuing to run down her cheeks.

"Kyoko-chan – why are you crying?"

With a waver in her voice, she replied "Kyoko –"

"What?"

"Just Kyoko – now you know, so there's no need for the chan – right?"

"Kyoko" He said with a large smile on his face, "but, please tell me, why are you crying?"

"Because – I never thought I would fall in love again and I never thought you could actually love me."

"What? Why?"

"Ren-kun –"

"Ren – just Ren, if I am going to call you Kyoko, you are calling me Ren."

"Yes Ren," an intense blush seeming to cover not only her face this time as she said the actors name without any honorifics.

"I just – I always thought you needed someone exquisite and beautiful to be with you, not someone like me, an upcoming actress that has yet to match up to you and who isn't nearly as beautiful as most of the costars you have had."

"Kyoko – you are by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. None of those costars could ever compare to you, in any way, shape or form. You are the only woman I love and could ever love."

Tears continuing to stream down her face, Ren then said, "So, stop crying Kyoko, this is all real. Every single part of this is real. I promise you it is."

"I know. Now I am just crying because you make me so happy Ren."

Pulling one of her hands towards his face Ren kissed the palm, inciting the continued blush on Kyoko's face.

"I love you Kyoko – and I will say it however many times you need so you can accept it completely."

Kissing her hand one more time, Ren began, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love – "

A giggle escaped from Kyoko and she attempted to interrupt him, "Ren, you don – "

"I – love – you – Kyoko."

Looking at her in the eyes, he ran his hand along her cheek, "Believe it completely now?"

"I do – Ren – thank you for loving me."

"No Kyoko – thank you for loving me back."

Smiling at each other, their moment was suddenly interrupted by the knock on the door, followed by the entrance of the waitress that had guided them in."

"Excuse me, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san, are you perhaps ready to order?"

"Miss Shuurei – could you please bring us a bottle of sparkling cider?"

"Of course, Tsuruga-san."

"Perfect. When you come back, we will place our order."

"Yes, Tsuruga-san. I will return momentarily with your cider."

Turning away from them, their server walked out of the salon and left them alone once more.

"Ren – what will we say tonight? Should we call Yashiro-san and let him know? After all, he is your manager and he will be there with us tonight and he could help us with what needs to be done and said as we walk the red carpet together. I don't want to jeopardize your career in any way, I am after all just emerging and – "

"Kyoko – calm down. We can tell Yashiro on the way to the party. As for what people will think, I don't care. I can date whoever I want and everybody loves you Kyoko. You are becoming more popular than even you realize. No one will think I am too good for you. To be perfectly honest it's the other way around –" taking hold of her hand, he continued, "I am the one that's lucky to have you."

"But, Ren – what about your fans?"

"What about my fans? They fantasize about me, yes, but that's it. While I appreciate their support, I don't care what my fans think about me dating. All I care about is you and I."

"What will we say tonight then? – You know – when they ask why we've arrived together. Do we tell them we're dating? Do we say nothing? Do we have to announce it?"

"We could say we're dating, but this is technically our first date isn't it?"

Blushing crimson again, Kyoko looked to the side, "Yes, this is our first date."

"I don't want to spoil it by having to say anything to anyone. We'll have Yashiro intercept the interviewers on the carpet beforehand and ask them to not ask if we're dating and to please focus on the reason we're at the party in itself. He can also tell them that if they ask, neither of us will respond anyways."

"But – Ren – won't the interviewers get upset that we're not responding to their questions?"

"They might."

"What if they spread rumors about us?"

Ren shrugged and Kyoko gave him a firm glance.

"I don't like it when you do that. It makes me feel like you have no input into what will happen and like you could care less Ren."

"It's not what I meant – it's a force of habit sometimes is all – let them. We'll make an official announcement when we're ready. Don't you think that's what's best? Besides, isn't tonight all about Box "R," we don't want them to forget that right?"

"You're right, I don't and I do think it's the best thing we can do."

Smiling at Kyoko, Ren slowly squeezed her hand.

"I'm not letting go tonight Kyoko, even if everyone takes pictures of us holding hands, I'm not letting go."

"Ren – "

"I can't help it if I am the happiest I have been in a while Kyoko."

"I have never been so happy in my entire life Ren. I really feel like Cinderella. I'm all dressed up and ready for the ball and I found my prince charming."

Smiling at Kyoko at hearing her words Ren thought to himself, 'I did it. I said it and now she's mine.'

"Kyoko, this is only the beginning for us and for our relationship. Now…..let's open up these menus and actually pick something to eat or we won't make it in time for the party."

Grabbing their menus they looked over their options. It was a restaurant that only served French food and Kyoko had no idea what was better.

"Ren – do you perhaps have any idea what you want to order? What's good? I don't know what to pick."

"We could order frogs legs."

Looking at his serious face, Kyoko screamed.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo."

Suddenly, Ren burst into laughter.

"I was joking Kyoko. I'm sorry."

"You're so mean." The pout on her face was tempting Ren to kiss her, but he couldn't. Not so quickly.

"Kyoko, maybe you should freshen up. I'm afraid I made you cry and you may want to make your makeup perfect again."

"You didn't make me cry. I was just – happy."

Ren smiled at her and she thought she was about to melt.

"Go now if you'd like. I promise to pick something I know you'll like."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. I'll be back shortly. Ren – ummm – where is the ladies room?"

The beautiful blush made its way onto her face again and Ren couldn't help, but think that she may never stop blushing while they were together.

"There is a private restroom in here – it's that door beside the end of the large window."

"Thank you Ren, I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked toward the door to enter the restroom.

He couldn't help but watch her walk towards it. She really did look gorgeous in that dress. He couldn't wait for the rest of the night now.

Looking back at the menu Ren looked it over to pick what they should have.

The door to the private salon opened and the waitress walked in with the cider. Placing two glasses she popped open the bottle and filled both.

"Are you ready to order Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, could you please bring us foie gras de canard as a starter, followed by the French sea bass with braised fennel and for dessert may we have les petit fours and café to end."

"Of course, after you finish the main course the dessert trolley will arrive so you may select your petit fours."

"Thank you."

"I will return shortly with your starter."

The waitress walked out and closed the door and as she walked to the kitchen to place the order all she could think about was if Tsuruga Ren was dating Kyoko and how cute they look together.

Inside the salon Ren sat, anxiously waiting for Kyoko to come back out.

He couldn't wait to have her near him again. This night would be too short for him, but it was fine, because it wouldn't end tonight. Ren had one very specific thought running through his head at the moment.

'Tonight is the beginning of the rest of our lives together.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

A new chapter cranked out!

I am testing some new ideas this time around.

In case you couldn't tell, all thoughts will now use **' '**quotations instead of italics.

I hope you all liked it!

To those who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you!  
>As well as a huge thanks to those who have continued to add the story to their story alerts and favorite stories.<p>

Love you guys for being so supportive! :D


	6. Chapter 5: I love you

**5**

Kyoko was standing at the mirror reapplying her lip gloss. She couldn't believe that Ren had actually told her he loved her. Well – she knew it was real, he did say it quite a few times to make a point, but she'd never imagined that they could ever be anything more than sempai and kouhai, much less love one another. She couldn't even imagine being in love just a few hours ago.

Everything had happened so quickly. The moment she had seen him at the foot of the stairs, she just knew he was the one she loved. It was like her heart forced her to look at him as more than just Tsuruga-san. She never wanted to love again, not after what Sho did, but here she was, in a beautiful restaurant, looking like a princess, with a prince charming at her side and finally being happy.

That was all she could think about right now, just how happy she was. She felt no anger or hate at this moment, her thoughts were solely focused on the man that was waiting for her outside of the restroom door.

Finishing up, she looked herself over once more and made a mental note to look herself over in a mirror before they got to the party so she could make sure she had kept Miss Woods work intact. Grabbing her small purse where all her makeup was, she quietly made her entrance back into the salon.

Ren was sitting there looking off into the distance until he heard the restroom door close. He immediately turned his head to the side and noticed how flawless she looked once again. He was a happy man and couldn't wait to spend the rest of the night with the woman he loved. Tonight was the beginning of what he knew would be the rest of their lives.

Kyoko calmly made her way back to her seat and smiled at Ren.

"Ren – did you order for us already?"

"Yes, don't worry, I made sure to get something I know you'll like – no frogs legs." He gave her a teasing smile which made Kyoko let out a giggle.

"I'm still feeling nervous Ren. I don't know how to act when we go to the party."

"We'll be fine, just be yourself Kyoko. We don't have to tell anyone we're dating, they can make their own assumptions. When we're both ready, we can make an official announcement."

"Ren – it's not that I don't want people to know we're dating, I – I love you. I just want our private life to be as private as it can be. I – we – we're just starting this relationship and I don't want people to question us, as it is, I feel like we're oddly matched and that people will find it impossible to believe we're dating. I don't want them to rub it in my face whenever they can on TV and in magazines."

"Kyoko – "Grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, Ren continued, "I want you to really remember what I am about to say to you. We are not oddly matched. We are perfect for each other because we both love one another. We are exactly where we are meant to be today and I don't plan on ever letting you go. I will never leave you Kyoko."

She gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen, a smile that reminded him of when they were children back in Kyoto, he smiled right back and knew that he'd gotten through to her.

The door opened once more and this time they were greeted with their appetizers and cider. The waitress served them and proceeded to inform them that their main course would arrive shortly, and then walked out briskly to leave the couple alone once more.

"What should we do about tonight then Ren?"

"Yashiro can take care of it. He knows what to say and do better than anyone and make sure they stay on course with regards to the event and not to us."

"Isn't that a lot of work for Yashiro-san? I mean – he is your manager, but covering for the both of us?"

Letting out a chuckle Ren continued, "I think nothing will make Yashiro happier than finding out tonight that you and I are actually together."

"Eh?"

"I've liked you – loved you – for some time now, he has done every single thing imaginable to make sure we get some alone time whenever possible. Why do you think he keeps asking you to come over to cook for me?"

"He was trying to get us together?"

"Yes – I think you'll see Yashiro's fan girl side tonight."

A deep blush crawled up her cheeks, "I am so embarrassed – he knew before I even realized it."

Ren gave her hand a squeeze once more, "He realized it before I realized it. At least we know we have someone on our side with everything that may come in the future, be it positive or not."

"Yes – Ren – thank you for telling me tonight."

"I had to. The way you look tonight – I wouldn't have made it through the night if I didn't tell you what I felt."

The door to the salon opened once more and their main courses were presented. They ate in a comfortable silence, both thinking about everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Neither had thought they'd reach this point tonight, but here they were. Kyoko finished her meal before Ren.

"Ren – the food was really good. I'm glad you ordered. I wouldn't have known what to pick."

"I'm glad you liked it. I knew tonight was going to be special. Not as special as it had turned out to be, but I thought it deserved to be celebrated."

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Finish your food. I know what you're thinking. You've only got a bit left."

"I'll finish it. See?" Grabbing the fork Ren finished what was left on his plate. "Finished."

"Are we still having dessert?"

"We are. I can't bring you out to a nice restaurant and not get dessert for us."

"I am looking forward to it then. I have never had any French sweets. I wonder how amazing they'll be. I have always heard they're the best at making desserts."

"Shall we call for them now then?"

"I think it would be best, we can't arrive late."

Ren put his hand to the wall behind him where a small buzzer was located and pressed the button to call the waitress in.

The waitress made her way in almost immediately.

"Yes sir, may I be of service?"

"Yes, we've finished the main course, could we perhaps now have our dessert?"

"Of course. I will return with the dessert cart and to remove your dishes."

"Thank you."

The waitress left and Ren turned to Kyoko.

"Ready for some dessert then?"

"Absolutely."

The waitress walked in with the dessert cart and Kyoko's eyes light up with the array of desserts being presented. Another waiter walked in and began retrieving the dishes and placing dessert spoons for them to use.

Kyoko picked out a chocolate mousse tart with strawberries for her dessert, while Ren opted for a vanilla mousse with a light caramel sauce for his.

Taking the first bite from her tart Kyoko couldn't help the moan that escaped. She slightly blushed as Ren was looking at her. He gave her a smile and tried his own.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, it's not too sweet, how about yours?"

Kyoko's blush darkened, "Good."

"Can I taste it?"

"Eh? Uhhhh – yes."

Ren stared at her and waited. Kyoko stared back and suddenly realized what he was waiting for. The blush still on her face, she got a spoonful of the tart and raised it slowly to his mouth.

Ren looked directly into her eyes and opened his mouth to take the tart into his mouth. His lips enclosed around the spoon and slowly released it, never once breaking eye contact. Suddenly he raised his spoon to her mouth and she also opened her mouth to take the spoon in. The taste of vanilla and caramel mingled in her mouth and it tasted just as heavenly as the dessert she'd chosen. Releasing the spoon, Ren noticed it still had mousse on it and placed it into his mouth to lick it clean.

"Delicious."

It was then she realized they'd just shared an indirect kiss, more than one actually and she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she wished he would give her an actual kiss. It was then her blush seemed to cover her from head to toe. She looked down at her tart and just continued to eat. Knowing that Ren had eaten from her spoon and not caring one bit, because she wanted his actual lips on her own.

Ren looked at her spreading blush and smiled. At least she hadn't gotten angry. As a matter of fact, it seemed as if she was ok with what had just happened.

They both finished their desserts and Ren once again pushed the buzzer.

The waitress walked in and he requested the check and she walked out.

"Ren – I will pay for my…."

"No – this is our first date. I will pay. I want to. Tonight is special and I picked out this restaurant because I wanted to give you a treat, so I will pay Kyoko."

Giving him a smile, she agreed.

The waitress walked in with the check, Ren pulled out his credit card and she walked out. She came back almost immediately and handed the card back to Ren and had him sign a small receipt.

She took it back and placed it inside a small booklet and went to the door to wait for them to make their exit.

Kyoko stood, as did Ren and he made his way over to her, he grabbed her free hand and slowly guided her out. Kyoko contained her blush, but on the inside she was screaming in joy.

Feeling Ren's hand in hers made her feel so excited and her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute. She knew she had to contain her blush because she didn't want the waitress to see her, but she knew walking out holding his hand was confirming what had just happened. They were now a couple.

Walking out of the restaurant, the limousine was waiting for them and the driver proceeded to open the door for Kyoko. Helped once more by Ren she took her seat and waited for him to make his way to his.

When he was inside and his door closed, Kyoko turned to Ren and immediately kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

This time the one who blushed wasn't Kyoko, it was Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I am back! I apologize profusely for the delay!

I have had a bout of bad luck with my health and my internet service and couldn't bring myself to upload.

I just started classes again this past week, but I will be doing my best to update at least once a week.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
>I have been reading all your reviews.<br>For the record the fluff will probably only be as potent for 2-3 more chapters before going into the main plot for the story.  
>I had considered jumping straight into the plot, but I thought instead of starting the story as if both Kyoko and Ren are already together, you'd all appreciate them actually getting together first and reading how it all unfolded.<br>There will be fluff of course, seeing as the story is centered on their relationship, but the plot will be tied in with the filming of the new drama posed in the prologue.

Thank you for being so patient!

Until the next chapter lovelies!


	7. Chapter 6: The Party  Part I

**6**

After a few minutes of silence Ren reacted and turned to Kyoko who apparently hadn't been as unaffected as he thought, she held a light blush, just as she had most of the night since they'd confessed and decided to officially start dating. Feeling it was his turn to start a conversation inside the limousine, he decided to bring up the topic of what they would say to her fellow co-stars and directors once they made it inside the party.

"Kyoko – once we get to the party – what would you like us to say to Amamiya-san, as well as the other actresses if they ask about us?"

"Umm – well, I was thinking I would just tell them the truth, that is, if you don't mind me telling them all the truth?"

Shaking his head, indicating a no, he decided to say it as well.

"No – you can tell them. They are after all, to a degree, your friends and I am sure they will be happy for you."

"Well – maybe Yuka-chan might not be as happy for me as the others."

With a confused look on his face, Ren felt compelled to ask.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well – promise that you won't say this to her, or anyone else?"

"Of course not, you know that, better than anyone else I'd say."

"Yuka-san – kind of – has a bit of – a – a crush on you Ren!"

"Does she?"

"Yes – so I am afraid she might not be as happy as the others about us being a couple."

"I'm sure she will be, after all, I am merely a crush. I bet, she'll find someone she will actually love someday and then she won't even remember the fact that she thought she had a crush on me."

Giving her a wink, he leaned, getting dangerously close to her face.

"When she meets someone who makes her forget everything she should remember – then she'll understand why we're together."

Ren then began to slowly lean in. His face was dangerously close to hers and she was feeling nervous and at the same time excited. Her first kiss.

That was what this would be. Not what Sho had done all those months ago – no – this would be her first kiss with the man she truly loved.

Ren's lips were a breath away when they were suddenly interrupted by the voice of their driver.

"Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san, we're approaching Yashiro-san's home now."

Clearing his throat and trying to compose himself once more, Ren turned to the driver.

"Thank you."

Kyoko was flushed and breathing rapidly, trying to calm her nerves and her heart. She was so close to sharing her first kiss with Ren.

She hadn't thought she would be so excited, but when he was so close to kissing her she thought she was about to die in excitement.

She felt a bit upset at the driver.

When Ren turned to look at her she held a slight pout on her lips and he couldn't help, but lean in and whisper in her ear, allowing his lips to brush against her earlobe.

"I promise we'll finish that later."

Her blush intensified and she looked at Ren with a shy smile on her face.

"Will you tell Yashiro-san?"

"If you want me to, I'll explain everything."

"Please do."

She grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it as if seeking comfort for her nerves.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Kyoko."

He squeezed her hand just as the limousine came to a stop and the driver got out.

They waited patiently holding onto each other's hands. The door opened and Yashiro-san greeted them with a large smile on his face.

"Good evening Kyoko-chan, Ren."

"Good evening Yashiro-san."

"Hello Yashiro."

Yashiro quickly walked in and took a seat to Kyoko's right and looked at the pair. He could tell something was different with them. He looked them over and immediately his eyes zoomed in on them holding hands. Entering fangirl mode he began to glow in excitement.

"Reeeeeeeen – is there something you want to share?"

"Actually, Yashiro, there is."

Going into a brief summary of what happened before they arrived for Yashiro, Ren explained everything. As Ren progressed in the story Yashiro's excitement grew exponentially and by the time Ren had finished, concluding that he and Kyoko were now dating Yashiro let out a most unexpected squeal.

It was unexpected to Kyoko at least, she watched as Yashiro glowed more and more. As he did, she realized just how happy he was for them and the squeal just made her feel relaxed, because now she knew they had someone who would help them in every step of the way. Especially tonight, seeing as her companion for the night wasn't just a friend anymore.

When Yashiro stopped screaming like an excited girl who'd just met her idol, Ren turned to him and started explaining what they needed from him tonight.

He needed him to help keep the media at bay and to not question their relationship to one another tonight.

"Ren, I think its best we take a cue from US celebrities tonight. Instead of having you accompany her through all her media stops, I want you to stay behind, not engage and allow her to answer questions from the media regarding Box "R." I will be beside her and if any questions regarding you come up I will make sure to move her straight along and handle the situation accordingly. I also think that when you walk down and are made to stop for photographs, you should not hold hands like you are now. If you do that, they will know about your relationship tonight. If you both want your privacy and to keep them guessing, guide her like a gentleman. Offer your arm and nothing more, at least while we're out with the media."

"That sounds perfect Yashiro. Thank you for doing this for us."

"It's my pleasure. I am your manager Ren and seeing as Kyoko doesn't have one yet, since she hasn't officially made her debut, I am happy to do this for the both of you."

Yashiro turned to look at Kyoko and noticed she looked ready to throw herself down on the floor in a dogeza in thanks.

"Kyoko-chan, I am glad you and Ren are together and I am happy to help you both out as much as I can. You're as much my friend as Ren is."

She gave him a smile that showed how much she appreciated what she considered his newfound friendship.

"Thank you Yashiro-san. I am glad you're here for us tonight."

The driver interrupted their conversation with important news.

"Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. We've arrived. We're the next car up for the entrances."

Yashiro being the effective manager that he was immediately began to speak to the driver and give instructions about tonight's entrances.

"Thank you. When you pull up, open the door on Ren's side first. I'll exit on this side and then we'll proceed to open the door that leads onto the carpet. Switch with Kyoko-chan now Ren. When the driver opens the door, you must step out first and help Kyoko-chan out of the car and then we'll make our way through the first crowd of photographers, you can wave at the fans that are waiting; we won't be able to approach them it seems. Then we'll do the press run down the carpet and make our way into the party. Got that?"

"Yes Yashiro, we already switched."

"Good. Don't be nervous Kyoko-chan. You've done this before for Dark Moon, only this time they opted for a more public celebration. Everyone is here because they love the drama so smile and enjoy the evening, because tonight you have quite a few things to be happy about."

"I do. Thank you so much Yashiro-san. Really. I don't think I will be able to thank you enough tonight for this."

"You don't have to worry about that Kyoko-chan. This is my job after all." He added with a wink.

The car came to a full stop and the driver made his quick exit to open the door for Yashiro. Once the door opened they could hear the roar from the outside. People were screaming and Kyoko wasn't sure if the roar was as loud as she thought she heard it or if her nerves were pumping so much blood to her head that she could hear it.

Ren gave her hand a squeeze. He looked her in the eyes, moved his free hand to her face, placing his palm lightly on her cheek and before she could even blink leaned in and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss.

He pulled back and as he did Kyoko leaned in herself and gave him another gentle kiss back.

The door opened and Ren stepped out.

The roar from the crowd got louder as fans and media went crazy at seeing Tsuruga Ren arriving.

Kyoko slowly made her way to the door and Ren once again grabbed her hand and helped her exit the limousine. The media had never known Ren to arrive accompanied to an event, so they waited with baited breath to see who it would be.

A gorgeous woman stepped out of the limousine and the crowd as well as the photographers and all the media present went silent.

He gave her hand one more squeeze and looked into her eyes conveying his love for her with one single look.

She squeezed back and gave him the same look.

Her face broke into a dazzling smile, as did his.

The crowd suddenly realized Tsuruga Ren had just arrived with Kyoko.

Screams rang out from every direction.

Ren offered his arm and Kyoko took it and they both waved at the crowd.

As fans and media alike looked at the pair, everyone seemed to share one mutual thought.

They were perfect together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello lovely people!

I am late this week, I know! It has been a busy and hectic week, but here we are. I had tried to upload this last night and that was a bust as the site wouldn't allow me to due to some sort of issue. So it's a day later because of that as well.

I hope you all liked this chapter. As I said, expect some fluff, but after the next chapter I'll be getting onto the main plot. I had not expected to put a kiss in so soon, but as some of you know, sometimes in writing things just fit at certain moments.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and continues to add the story to their story alerts and favorites.

Expect more soon!


	8. Chapter 7: The Party  Part II

**7**

Kyoko was nervous. This was probably the most nervous she'd ever felt, but as she stood next to Ren and waved at the crowd present she felt much more confident than she ever had before, even when she'd arrived with Kijima-san at the Dark Moon party.

She turned to look at Ren and gave his arm a squeeze before Yashiro immediately drew their attention to making their way through to the photography section and having a million light bulbs go off all at once.

She could hear them screaming her name, screaming Ren's and for a few seconds she didn't know what to do or where to look before she suddenly realized she needed to compose herself.

Ren looked over at Kyoko and noticed she was smiling at the cameras and he leaned down to say something to her, since the loud screams were making it impossible to hear one another if they weren't close enough.

"I think we've caught them by surprise."

"I am sure we'll see plenty of rumors by tomorrow in those gossip columns."

"We'll just have to keep them guessing, won't we?"

With a playful smile on her face and a twinkle in her lovely golden eyes, she said exactly what she and Ren, both were thinking.

"Yes. I think we will."

Both turned back to the flashing lights and continued to pose and smile their way through the photographers until they reached the media section. Yashiro stepped up to them and calmly had a few words for them about what approach they'd be taking for the remainder of the media section before stepping inside the party itself.

"Ren, I'd like you to stay behind, accompany and walk beside Kyoko-chan, but once the interviews start you can keep your distance so as to not interfere or draw more attention to yourselves for tonight. If the reporters start digging too much or asking too many questions about you being here with Ren, I will make sure to bring them back on track. I will talk to every reporter before you begin to speak with them and will tell them they have to be brief. You have to be inside within a few minutes, so time is limited anyways. It's showtime."

Yashiro gave Kyoko a warm smile and guided her t the first interviewer of the night.

"Kyoko-chan! How are you this evening?"

"I am doing very well, thank you."

"Excited for the big event?"

"Very, I didn't expect so many fans of the show, otherwise I would have arrived earlier to try to get some time in with them."

"You're looking truly spectacular tonight. Who are you wearing?"

"I am wearing Vera Wang tonight. I feel like a princess, the dress is truly beautiful and I am so grateful to her for this beautiful design."

"How exciting is it to know Box-R has been such a success?"

"It has been very exciting for me. It has been very exciting for the drama. We're all very glad that the public took to the drama and have made it into such a big hit."

"Did you expect to have so many people becoming as big a fans of Natsu as they did? I mean, everyone knows she's the main antagonist in the drama, yet people have gone crazy for her."

"I didn't expect it, no. When we began filming for the drama it was hard fitting into the role and making her be Natsu all on her own, but thanks to the help and guidance of a wonderful friend, I managed to create a Natsu that I and the director, as well as the cast, felt was just right for the drama."

"She is truly something to behold, as are you Kyoko-chan. You look so wonderful tonight. I see you're very well accompanied tonight. Please, have a wonderful time."

"Thank you. I hope you also enjoy the evening."

Giving the reporter her gorgeous smile, she turned to continue to make her way down the long line of reporters.

Thankfully no one really made an attempt at asking much about Ren's presence although, most did allude to her arrival with the handsome actor every time they interviewed her.

As she concluded her final interview, she and Ren moved into the foyer of the venue along with Yashiro.

As soon as they were in a more secluded area, Ren took her hand.

"Kyoko, you did really well. You were so composed during all the interviews, I think the public will love you even more now."

"Thank you Ren, I was channeling a bit of you to get through them all, especially when they mentioned you, I thought they were going to ask questions and didn't want to get nervous."

With an amused tone, Ren replied, "That was me you were doing?"

"A little, you don't mind do you?"

The blush on her face made Ren want to kiss her, but he didn't want to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable, so he leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Kyoko, I really want to kiss you right now."

The blush seemed to get even more profuse. Kyoko looked around and when she noticed no one was paying attention to them, not even Yashiro. She turned back to look at Ren, slightly put her hand on his cheek and pulled him down for a quick, gentle kiss.

Ren was completely caught off guard and he couldn't help the bright smile after she gave him the peck.

"I love you Kyoko."

"I love you too Ren."

"Now, let's get inside so you can actually enjoy your night."

Tugging on her hand, he began to walked toward the main entrance, it was then Yashiro who had been distracted due to logistics being handled with security, caught them walking to the main entrance and rushed to catch up with them.

Walking behind the couple that was now making their way into the venue, Yashiro noticed that they were not separating and inside he wanted nothing more than to squeal in joy at the fact that both seemed so comfortable together.

As soon as they walked through the main doors, Kyoko caught sight of Amamiya-san and immediately walked towards her, taking Ren alongside.

"Amamiya-san, Good evening."

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan. Tsuruga-sama. How are you both?"

"I'm doing very well Amamiya-san."

"As am I, it is a pleasure to properly make your acquaintance Amamiya-san."

"It's my pleasure Tsuruga-sama. I was surprised to see you both arrive together."

She leaned towards Kyoko to whisper.

"Are you both together Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko instantly had a blush cover her entire face and whispered back.

"We are, but we don't want to bring too much attention to ourselves."

"I suspect the other girls will ask questions, but Kyoko, you both look very lovely together."

"Thank you Amamiya-san."

"You're welcome Kyoko-chan. Have fun tonight."

"I hope so and you as well. We'll have to talk more later."

"Of course, go mingle Kyoko-chan."

"Hai – hai. We will."

"It was a pleasure Tsuruga-sama."

"It was Amamiya-san."

Kyoko and Ren walked away from Amamiya-san. As they did, she could only watch and think to herself that they were a very striking couple and that she'd never seen any two people who looked better suited for each other than them at that very moment.

As they continued to walk around the room, people began to take notice of the fact that Tsuruga-san was actually at the event, but besides that unexpected occurrence, people were even more shocked and surprised to see him beside Kyoko. Not just walking together, but actually holding hands and whispering to one another as they walked, as if keeping secrets between each other.

Kyoko got a chance to greet Annaka-san and he of course was almost borderline hysterical when he got the opportunity to meet Ren. He praised the actor and of course, also took note of the fact that it seemed the young actress was holding hands with the actor. Taken aback by the public show of affection, he was caught off guard, but pleasantly surprised and happy for them. He'd assumed that they were merely friends since they'd filmed Dark Moon together, but he hadn't imagined that they were much more than that. As he watched their interaction he noticed just how much they suited one another.

While Ren was very much a gentleman, he kept polite conversation and a slight distance and he met to people. Kyoko was a bit different, very friendly with most she spoke to and praising their actions. It seemed that together they balanced each other out perfectly. He also noticed that they looked quite regal together, almost as if they were a King and Queen meeting people of their court and trying to accommodate everyone. You could tell they were professionals, but despite that, you could also catch the underlying tones of affection between them.

It was the first time he'd ever felt excited about meeting a celebrity couple. A hidden celebrity couple at that.

As Kyoko continued to greet fellow crew and cast members, the ones that stood out to Ren the most had been Makino-san and Sudo-san.

Both played roles that were associated directly with Kyoko and it seemed they had a nice friendship outside of their acting roles. He was however surprised at that level in which they seemed to jokingly make fun of Kyoko and how easily she managed to joke with them as well. He was a little surprised by the admiration Sudo-san seemed to display as well as the awkwardness that seemed to have been placed upon them when Makino-san pointedly asked if they were a couple. Ren of course replied with an affirmative to the question and Sudo-san seemed to almost deflate afterwards.

Despite this, it was quite obvious they liked Kyoko a lot and were very glad to share screen time with her.

As the night came to a close, he was very happy with the progress Kyoko had made with admitting to people they were a couple. As well as the fact that she was not opposed to certain amounts of displays of affection.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night they made their way, with Yashiro to the limousine and Kyoko chatted quite excitedly about the night once they were inside.<p>

"I had so much fun. I am so happy we came. Thank you for all your help tonight Yashiro-san. I don't think things would have gone as smoothly at the entrance without you."

"I am always happy to help my newest favorite couple."

"Yashiro-san, you don't have to say that."

"I mean it though, I am so happy about you two. I can't wait for it to be public knowledge that you two are going out! I can just see the headlines now."

"Yashiro, no need to exaggerate just yet. You'll make Kyoko nervous."

"I can't help it. Sorry Kyoko-chan."

"It's alright. I am thankful to you Yashiro-san for always being so kind."

With a smile on his face, he got off of the limousine after the driver announced they'd arrived at his home. After bidding a good night to Kyoko and Ren, Yashiro walked toward his home and all he could think about was how excited the President would be tomorrow when he found out Kyoko and Ren were now a couple.

Kyoko and Ren shared a comfortable silence as their drive continued and all either could think of was how happy they were.

As Kyoko noticed that they were quickly approaching the Darumaya and time for them to say good night as Ren drove himself home and Kyoko went inside to get a good night's rest.

When they arrived the driver opened the door for them both to exit and as Ren had acted all night, he helped Kyoko exit the limousine and walked her to the door.

"Kyoko – I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for accepting my confession and my love."

"Ren – I – you don't have to thank me. I am glad you confessed. You've made me so happy tonight. I wouldn't have enjoyed tonight as much, if I hadn't been with you."

"Good. I love you Kyoko."

"I love you too."

Ren then leaned down and kissed her. He was trying to be gentle and sweet, but as they kept prolonging the kiss, Kyoko suddenly wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She let out a low moan due to the wonderful kiss she was sharing with Ren and he slowed down their kissing to pull back. He gave her one final gentle kiss and looked at her straight in the eyes. Kyoko then said the single word that seemed to be on both of their minds.

"Wow."

Gazing at her adoringly, he reminded her of the time.

"Kyoko, you have to go in. It's late and we do both have a late morning, but we need rest."

"Yes. I just – I don't want to say goodbye, just yet."

"I know, but we have to. I will call you when I get home."

"Please do, drive safely."

"Of course. Now get inside, once you do, I'll leave, I have to make sure you're safe and sound and indoors before I go."

"Ok."

Grabbing his hand and squeezing, she said, "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too."

Slowly releasing his hand as she backed up slowly toward the entrance. She turned around to continue walking and pulled out her keys from her purse to get inside. As she got the door unlocked she turned once more to look at Ren, noticing his stare she slowly waved goodbye to him and letting herself lose some self control, blew a kiss at him.

Ren smiled, waved back and loudly said, "I love you."

Bringing her blush back to her face, she mouthed, "I love you too," gave another wave and continued to stare until she closed the door.

Once she was inside, she leaned against the door and let a huge smile come onto her face.

Ren looked at the closed door and also let a smile adorn his face, before turning to his car, opening the door and getting inside and driving off.

They both shared the same thought then.

Tonight had been perfect and this was only day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm baaaaaaack!**  
><strong>Yaaaay finally! I am so sorry for the huge delay. Classes have become hectic and busy.<strong>

**Final year and I am attempting to finish with high honors to get into my ideal doctorate program.**

**Besides that though, I am so happy to be back and writing again.**  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I will post the next one soon.<strong>

**Plot time is about to kick in very soon. So I warn you all, less fluff, but I promise to fulfill as much of that desire as possible when I can.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**  
><strong>Until next time!<strong>


End file.
